Pseudoroid
A Pseudoroid, known as in Japan, are the bosses in the Mega Man ZX series. They are called False/Pseudoroids because they draw power from Biometals (Live Metals), not having a strength of their own. The Pseudoroids in the first game are part of Slither Inc., led by the corrupted Serpent. Each of the eight takes control of an operation in one of the Outer Areas. Mega Man ZX Hivolt the Raptoroid Voice Seiyū: Kousuke Itou Guardian of Area E, a Slither Inc. power plant (which was abandoned following a Maverick attack), this eagle-based Reploid uses a fragment of Biometal Model H inside his wings, gaining the power to use Thunder-type attack techniques. His legs can detach from his body, to attack remotely with blasts of energy, and can use his wings to guard and perform slashing combos. He can also fire a series of lasers which bounce around the area. While he is powerful, he seems to be a bit of a perfectionist, like Sage Harpuia, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model H. Lurerre the Abysroid Voice Seiyū: Kiyomi Asai Guardian of Area F, a frozen lake area, this angler fish-based contains inside her lure, a fragment of the Model L Biometal, granting her powers of Ice-type attacks. As she is based upon an angler-fish, first appearances can be deceiving to some. Her lure is able to fire freezing energy beams, or shards of ice, and Lurerre's true body can create whirlpools, bite and fire large torpedo projectiles. She was charged by Serpent, along with Leganchor, to keep the Serpent Report (a document detailing Serpent's intentions) a secret. She can be calm and soothing one moment, then ruthless and savage the next, similar to Fairy Leviathan, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model L. An interesting note is that while Lurerre herself does not speak, she seems to be able to speak through her lure. Fistleo the Predatoroid Voice Seiyū: Takashi Matsuyama Guardian of the burning city that he set on fire, Area G, Fistleo, a lion-based Reploid, has a fragment of the Model F Biometal inside of his head, gaining Flame powers. Serpent gave him a duty to cause as much trouble as possible to lure out and destroy those who oppose him, gaining their Biometals, all mainly because of his disconcern for the weak, and his possessiveness. He can attack with balls of energy that follow their target, and various flame melee attacks such as flaming dashes and air dashes. Curiously, he can use the power provided to him by Model F to heal himself. He seems obsessed with making himself more powerful, like Fighting Fefnir, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model F. Purprill the Mandroid Voice Seiyū: Wataru Takagi Guardian of Area H, an old theme park abandoned after a Maverick attack, Purprill (a mandrill-based Reploid)'s arms contain a Model P fragment. His mission as assigned by Serpent is to deter intruders from the Area L laboratory, while Protectos the Goreroid obtained the data regarding Model W inside it. Purprill can extend his arms similar to grappling hooks, and can form into a giant shuriken, using this shuriken formation to fly across the room. He also professes very high acrobatic skill, being able to climb, and contorting into the previously mentioned shuriken form. Purprill was revealed to be the one that led the Mavericks that killed Vent/Aile's parents. Unlike Phantom, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model P, Purprill is very hyper and talkative. Hurricaune the Wolveroid Voice Seiyū: Hisayo Yanai Guardian of Area I, a warehouse that experiences outages of electricity, Hurricaune is a Reploid based on a wolverine. A fragment of Biometal Model H is imbedded inside her neck, granting her power over Thunder. Serpent used Hurricaune to harvest Cyber Elves from the killing of humans, embedding into them fear before they met their demise. Attacks Hurricaune can perform include releasing shockwaves from her neck, wrists, waist and ankles; and strong gusts of wind that can tip opponents. Leganchor the Gelroid Voice Seiyū: Osamu Tatsuya Guardian of the underwater city, Area J, Leganchor is based upon that of a jellyfish. A shard of the Model L Biometal is present in Leganchor's turbines. He and Lurerre were assigned by Serpent to keep the Serpent Report (a document detailing Serpent's intentions) a secret. Leganchor can attack with icicle dragons, rippling waves, and harpoons. With the Ice power granted by Model L, he can freeze opponents by touch. Flammole the Moleroid Voice Seiyū: Kouhei Fukuhara Guardian of Area K, a hot springs outside a cavern of lava, Flammole was granted the power of flames by the fragment of the Model F Biometal, inside his arms. His arm, resembling cannons, can be used as both drill and flame-throwers. Flammole was assigned by Serpent to dig into the volcano to make it erupt, and unearth a Biometal. Protectos the Goreroid Voice Seiyū: Keikou Sakai Guardian of Area L, a forgotten laboratory, Protectos is based upon a rhinoceros. Under his armor, is a fragment of the Model P Biometal, providing him considerable strength. Serpent gave him a mission to recover some data from the laboratory, concerning the Model W (Model V) Biometal. Protectos can attack with a range of missiles, bombs and other explosives, and possesses a very strong defense, due to his very thick armor. This armor, although strong and able to withstand large explosions, is very weak in the head and stomach areas. Mega Man ZX Advent Unlike the ZX Pseudoroids, who have half of the Biometals of H, F, L, or P, these Pseudoroids have Biometal Ws in them. Buckfire the Gaxelleroid (Diaburn the Gazelroid) Voice Seiyū: Kenji Nomura Buckfire the Gaxelleroid, known in Japan as , is the first Pseudoroid that the player fights in Mega Man ZX Advent, the boss of the Train Area. Buckfire is a fire element Pseudoroid possibly based upon a Gazelle, and bears some resemblence to Flame Stag. He wears a Native-American Motif. This Model W specializes in blitz tactics. He has a myriad of high-agility techniques that can destroy objects beneath and above him. Biometal output is used to superheat the blades on his arms and head. Buckfire values order above all else though his vocabulary range leaves something to be desired Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid (Chronoforce the Tridenroid) Voice Seiyū: Masakazu Kohara Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid, known in Japan as , is an ice-element Pseudoroid that resembles a Horseshoe Crab. He was built for electronic warfare, and has the ability to disrupt sensory circuitry to give the sensation of temporarily accelerate or decelerate time. He is completely useless on land, being unable to move. He is the boss of the Artic Ice Floe Area. He seems to be somewhat obsessed with freezing time by freezing the earth itself and usually has an insane, evil laugh Rospark the Floroid Voice Seiyū: Kunihiko Yasui is a rose-based Pseudoroid that uses thunder-type attacks (Him and Axle the Red are completely different). He is a light-weight Pseudoroid designed to fight effectively even on the most difficult terrain. He possesses vine-like manipulator attachments, which he uses to secure himself to poles and any other surface he finds when no footing is available. Rospark can switch between Bulb and Flower forms, similar to a plant. You fight him at The Tower of Verdure. Perhaps the most eccentric of all Pseudoroids. He appears to be somewhat of a homosexual (also called gay by most gamers) pedophile with a sinister take, taking a keen interest into Grey but easily agitated by Ashe's presence. in the base of the stage a reploid that looks like wire sponge.name=""> Argoyle and Ugoyle the Shisaroids Voice Seiyū: Erie Namayama (Argoyle), Maki Mizuma (Urgoyle) are a pair of Pseudoroids based upon Shisas (ancient Oriental guardian statues resembling dogs or lions) that use co-operative tactics to defeat their foes by attacking from several directions. They are equipped with Dash Rollers, which enable them to travel at high speeds. Argoyle has an open mouth and rounded forehead gem upon his head, while Ugoyle has a closed mouth and a horn upon his. They use the 'Aiguille Sphere' to attack. 'Aiguille' is French for 'needle'. They are found in the Waterfall Ruins. Argoyle is the one who does most of the speaking while Ugoyle often responds in kind with grunts. The only two things Ugoyle actually say in the entire game is "End of the line for you!", "DIE!", "Bombs Away!", and "Meet your end!". After Argoyle and Ugoyle are defeated in Ouroboros, Argoyle accepts the player as his "new" master as he says "We throw ourselves before your feet." while Ugoyle just grunts, possibly not accepting the player as his "new" master. Queenbee the Hymenopteroid (Kaizemine the Wasproid) Voice Seiyū: Mari Adachi Queenbee the Hymenopteroid, known in Japan as , is a Pseudoroid based upon a royal-class queen bee. This Pseudoroid controls several bee drones, and can fire red lasers in multiple directions. Queenbee can transport other containers, as long as the joint specifications match. She is the boss of the Control Center. She views destruction as a thing of beauty. Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid (Tesrat the Hedgeroid) Voice Seiyū: Kokoro Kikuchi Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid, known in Japan as is a small Pseudoroid based on a hedgehog. She is found in high-power generator coils, as she was originally designed to serve as an emergency power supply at key installations. She is equipped with a powerful electric-generating coil and her hands and feet have the shape of sockets. By reducing her size, she can squeeze into small places. She talks hysterically. She is fought at the Mysterious Lab. She also acts like a baby. Vulturon the Condoroid (Condorrock the Vulturoid) Voice Seiyū: Kishō Taniyama Vulturon the Condoroid, known in Japan as , is a Pseudoroid designed to operate large numbers of non-autonomous weapons. He emits micro-waves from his guitar-shaped control device to manipulate the movements of stopped machinery in the vicinity. He is a bit of a sensationalist narcissist and appears to think he is a Rock star. You fight him at The Scrapyard. Vulturon puts forth effort for an audience above all else. He is also the only one of the Pseudoroids to actually encourage the player to go on. Bifrost the Crocoroid Voice Seiyū: Banjō Ginga is a large ice-element Pseudoroid developed for base defense. He is an ice-element Pseudoroid based on the crocodile, as his name implies. His primary function is stopping enemy advances, as opposed to destroying the enemy, so he has been equipped with a wide-area effect freeze weapon, the 'Giga Freeze'. He has a spiky wheel attack as well. This colossal robot should not be confused with Wheel Gator, who also has a wheel attack. You do battle with him in the Bio Lab. He speaks similerly to Botos from Mega Man X Command Mission. Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses